peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-18 ; Comments *Show now complete Sessions *Here, one and only session. Recorded 09 November 1993. Available on the Alison Records CD EP – Sikusaq – John Peel Session. *Senser #1, repeat of session first broadcast 27 August 1993. Session recorded 17 August 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File a' L532b *Meat Puppets: Oh, Me (LP-Meat Puppets II)' (SST) *Ronnie Dawson: Up Jumped The Devil (album - Monkey Beat) Crystal Clear Sound CCR-9431-2 *Senser: Switch (session) *General Surgery: Grotesque Maceration Of Mortified Flesh (EP - Necrology) Nuclear Blast NB 092-2 2''' *Cornershop: Readers Wives (7") Wiiija WIJ 29V *Here: Hold On (session) '''2 *Omar Pene & Super Diamano: Supporter (album - Fari) Stern's Africa STCD 1051 *Bassholes: Bald Headed Woman Blues (album - Blue Roots (Archive Series - Volume One)) In The Red Recordings ITR 014 *L533a *Terminator Benelux: Red Alert (12") Heidi Of Switzerland 12HOS016 *Dan Bowden: TV Commercials (v/a album - Country Hicks Vol 3) Barklog BARK LOG 3 *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Veteran's Day Poppy (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Senser: States Of Mind (session) *Voodoo Queens: Neptune (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure PURE 30 *Notwist: Johnny And Mary (v/a 12" - Johnny Und Mary) Raffmond RAFF 005-1 *''5:30 news'' *'File 1' begins *70 Gwen Party: ‘Robot Assassin (7 inch – The Searl Brothers)’ (Snape Records) *Kinesthesia: ‘German (12 inch – Kinesthesia Volume 1)’ (Rephlex) *Here: ‘Tingling’ (Peel Session) 2''' *Cabal: ‘Expensive Friends’ (CD – Waiting For The War)’ (Unknown) *'''File a pauses during above and resumes near end of next track L511a *Harvest Ministers: ‘Fictitious Christmas (CD – Little Dark Mansion)’ (Sarah Records) *Senser: ‘What’s Going On’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘and what is going on your 1FM fun turntable next, is Lardy boy or whatever he’s called.) *Marc Riley With The Creepers: ‘Cure By Choice (12 inch – Creeping At Maida Vale)’ (In Tape) *Pablo Lubadika: ‘Up To Dance (CD – Okominiokolo)' (Sterns) *Null: ‘Heavy Water (7 inch) (Fourth Dimension Records) *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Group Of Seven (7 inch)’ (Wiiija) *Loop Guru: ‘Sus-San-Ticks (Sensual A-Version) (12 inch)’ (Nation Records) *Here: ‘Nothing To Say’ (Peel Session) 2''' *Wat Tyler: ‘What Shocks (Various Artists LP – Snakebite City Two)’ (Bluefire Records) : (6:29 news) *Dawson: ‘Sappy Ambient (LP – Terminal Island)‘ (Gruff Whit Records / Trottel) *Magazine: ‘The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life)’ (Virgin) *Senser: ‘Door Game’ (Peel Session) *'''File a pauses during above track *Lonnie Donegan: ‘Muleskinner Blues (CD – EP Collection Volume Two)’ (See For Miles) *Ivy: ‘Wish You Would (Various Artist 12 inch – Backwater One)’ (Noisebox) *'File a' resumes L533b *Marine Boy: ‘Fluid (12 inch)’ (OM Records) : (JP: ‘You can take over now Jo Whiley if you like.’) : Files 1 & a end : Tracks marked 2''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-12-18 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 65 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) *a) 1993-11-18 Peel Show L511 L532 L533 ;Length *1) 01:33:13 *2) 00:47:18 (4:01-22:41) *a) 02:11:35 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 65. *3) File created from L511, L532 and L533 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo *a) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes